sea of love
by ShadowRen
Summary: ichigo a pirate toshiro a prince can that find love? rated m for later chapters this is AU some ooc have a few of oc and lots of yaoi meaning boy on boy no like why the fuck you reading? Oh this is a ichihitsu :)
1. Chapter 1

ShadowRen: hay y'all I have a new story for ya and this one this a ichihitsu :)

Toshiro: why are you doing this me?

Ichigo: because she is.

ShadowRen : mahahahaha! Some one do the beginning I'm to lazy to do it

Ichigo: ShadowRen does not own Bleach or much of anything ells

ShadowRen: trust me there would be more yaoi if I did.

"High oh, the sea is calling me home, the wind it calls me to the sea shores" she sang in a clear voice rising high above the wind. My sister had long orange-brown hair, her eyes were as bight as any gem and they were the color of the sea . She was as tall and lean and as strong as any male on the ship. My sister's name was Ren Kurosaki and she was my second mate. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm the captain of the ship Black Gem. We are heading to the Rivin Castle for a mission from the king.

"Captain we just reached port," Renji reported

"Ok, lets head out" I said "Ren, we well with out you so come on," I yelled to her.

"Farther, your trusting some stupid pirates to watch Toshiro?" yelled my older brother Gin

"Gin, there's nothing ells I could do,"my farther said calmly. My father started to mumble to himself.

"Gin, please trust me I can take care of myself," I said trying to calm him down. Gin like everyone ells in my family has white hair, but not a lot of people know his true eye color this is because he always keep his eyes closed for some reason. He looked at me concerned and walked away I ran after him, "Gin, wait up why why are you so mad I'm not a kid any more," I said half mad

"It's because your my little brother and I don't want to lose you..." he trailed off when a maid walked passed us. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his room and shut the door behind him. "Shiro..." he started

"Don't call me that," I cut him off.

"Toshiro, this pirates are the same ones who took Momo." Gin told me.

"What?" I said in shock. Momo was like a little sister to Gin and I and I thought she was dead. "You, mean shes not dead?" I asked. Gin just nodded then a guard came in.

"My lords, the king wishes for your presents," he said bowing and walked out. We went to the throne room .

ShadowRen: Mahhhh that's the end for now :)

Ichigo: your evil you know that right

Toshiro: she does

ShadowRen: hee I know byby for now plz review so I can do better on later chapters thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

ShadowRen: hay you people sorry it is taking me so long to put this out but for life of me I could not find how to add new chapters hehe so yeah.

Toshiro: ShadowRen does not own Bleach thank god

ShadowRen: *hits Toshiro with a banana* lets start the show.

I was in the far back of the room humming some random tune when we were waiting for the princes to get here. My sister comes up to me and whispers to me.

"Bother why do you have to take princes Toshiro?" she asked and she made a point why were we taking the princes.

" I don't know Ren but I think we'll find out soon," I whispered back to her. Then the doors open show two males my eyes instantly drawn to the shorter of the two. He had pure white hair that stuck out every which way, the most beautiful eyes that were the color of ice, and a scowl on those plump pink lips. I felt the blooded rush to my face and tried but failed to hide it. Then one of my crew mates rushed up the the beautiful boy

"Shiro-shun..." Momo squealed and hugged said boy.

"M-m-Momo" he stammered and hugged her back 'how do Momo know the boy?' I thought to myself.

"Your highness my bother and I would let to know why we have take the kid?" Ren ask as nice as she could which was really hard for her.

"I'm not a kid," the boy snapped.

"Well do you think that magic is real?" the king asked.

"We have to like it or not Ren and I have magic want to see?" I asked

"Yaay, what are we going to do healing or element?" Ren all but jump in the air.

"Ether one is fine" the king told us

I was shock to find out that not only could they could not only do healing magic but element too but, even so they did not have complete control of it. "So we showed you that can you please tell us why we have to take the prince?" the orange haired bot asked I knew why of course but I let my farther tell them.

"It's because Toshiro has a rare kind of magic that some will use to harm or kill," he told them.

"Father, I have a favor to ask you," my brother said calmly.

"What is it son?"

"Since I don't trust them I'm going with," my brother said in a way that not even I would change hes mind.

"Gin, you don't need to go with me," I still tried to change his mind with no hope of working

"I know but I'm going anyways I don't care what you say Toshiro I'm going with you," he said and I gave up on trying to get him to stay.

"Alright, when do you want us to take them with use?" ask a boy with red pineapple spiked hair and many tattoos on his face.

"After the upcoming ball and you four must come you stay here for the next three nights till the ball," my dad tolled the four pirates. "Shira, come here" my father yelled for the maid she came in and bowed "show these four to their rooms and bring them some food," my father ordered.

"Yes my lord" she said and walk out of the room with the four following her.

"I going to my room and going to sleep good night father" I said and walked out of the room the ball was to be in my honer for my 17 birthday not that I really care. I reach my room and walked in I was about to shut the door when I thought I should find out the names of the pirates who taking gin and I with them so I walked around the castle trying to find where they were staying then I saw the tattoo faced boy and walked up to him.

"Hello, prince Toshiro I was just about to find out where your room was so we could go over some stuff," he said "by the way my name is Renji."

"that's fine with me," I told him. He lead me to the room they were staying in "I found him Ichigo! Ren what the hell are you doing?" he ask the girl who was trying to put the orange hair boy in a dress.

"What does it look like I'm do baka?" she said in a sarcastic voice. "Momo help me out here please," she turned to Momo.

''yeah sure'' she giggled.

"Get the hell off me Ren, and why do you always try to put my in a fucking dress?" yelled the poor teen. Renji and I walk in the room and I watched the red head pick up the girl Ren was it and put her on the bed. "Sorry about that Ren is not always this bad," he said and Renji scoffed.

"Like hell shes not she's a demon and you know it," he said and the girl rolled her eyes.

"So why don't introduces ourselves I'm Ichigo" he said "That demon over there..." he pointed to the orange hair girl "is my sister and first mate Ren. The red pineapple..." he was cut off by said pineapple with 'hay' and slap "as I was saying the pineapple is Renji and I'm guessing you already know Momo" he finished

"Yeah, why did you want to talk to me?" I asked.

"Oh just two things when we're out at sea you need to change you look and name okay?" Ichigo asked me

"Fine what did you have in mind?" I ask and wished that I didn't.

ShadowRen: mwhaaa cliff hanger oh and thank you two my first ever reviewers I was jumping up and down with joy because for you *hugs Ichigo*

Ichigo: amm why are you hugging me? *tries to pull me off*

ShadowRen: I'm happy so deal with it

Toshiro: please review if you want Ichigo in a dress or anyone ells By


	3. Chapter 3

ShadowRen: hay yall part three

Toshiro: why do you hate me?

Ichigo: she don't ShadowRen does not own bleach

ShadowRen: I will find a way I swear... let the show begin hay BE GIN lol

Toshiro and Ichigo: *rolls eyes*

My demon sister push Renji and I out of the room and shut the door in our face. I lend against the wall and Renji stared at the door like baka he was. After about a minute he looked at me "I'm going to see if there's any snake here" he said and left me alone. I could hear the voices for the three, "no way are you getting me in that" yelled a the boy

"oh yes we are" said my demon twin and I hear a thud and a yelp then a lot of giggling. About an hour later my sister open the the door and I was stunned at the site. Toshiro was in one of Momo's top and skirt, the top was a deep blue color and the skirt a dark brown and had a lighter brown belt he was wearing a long wight wig that was pulled in to a pony tail that came to his shoulder blade. "Ichigo shut your mouth your drooling," Ren said.

"amm, you girls did a good job," I finely got out "so we pick a name yet?" I ask her.

"Yeah Shiro what do u think?" Momo asked.

"good" I said.

========================================================================= I walk back the room to take this stupid stuff off and who got the idea to put me in a dress I was so pisses right now it wasn't funny. After getting my close on I walked out the door and back to my room where I meet my brother "Gin, what are doing here?" I asked him.

"Well do you what those pirates want?" he asked me I shook my head no. "Why would they be doing this? They really got me confuse me..." he trailed off.

"They don't seem that bad Momo likes them. Why is she with them?" I wanted no needed to know.

"Well from what I know the first caption of the ship she fell in love with I think his name was Sosuke Aizen well I think he was hanged," my brother told me when he was done I nodded and Gin left the room. I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it and fell a sleep.

In my dream, I always knew when I'm dreaming, I was walking in the fog I could hear the sond of screaming in the destines and the smell of blood. I could see all the bodies around me and I saw their faces. The faces of all those I loved like Gin, Momo, and my dad and new faces like Ichigo, Ren, and Renji, could see people I didn't know.

"This is your fate young prince don't fight is just let everything go" a voice says to me

"I did this?" I asked not wanting to know the truth

"Yes, you did you killed them all" it said

"No, I couldn't I wouldn't your lieing" I yelled and everything started to fade. I woke up in a cold sweet and just sat there.

SR: sorry yall that's all for now is 1:00 and i'm tired so night

Ichigo: please review and be nice about it so good by


	4. Chapter 4

SR: hay sorry I got grounded :( still am grrrrrr

Toshiro: what did you do this time...

SR: I don't know...

Ichigo: what are we going to do with you?

SR: love me and give me candy? And do the declaimers

Toshiro: ShadowRen does not own Bleach

SR: do you think if I ask nicely they would let me?

Ichigo: sadly I don't think so *pats a crying SR*

I was walking in the halls of the castle it was one day before my brothers birthday ball I still didn't not trust those pirates I don't think I ever would. I keep walking when I heard the two sidling pirates.

"Ichigo, what did you want to talk about?" the girl asked

"Are you really sure that you can trust that Gin, I mean he might I don't know but amm... there's something I don't trust," the male said.

"I think we can trust him I mean he doesn't look that bad, but you know me and if I trust someone then you should trusted them,"

"Fine so can you get this letter to the ship?" asked the teen

"Okay I got it," the orange haired girl ran off. I followed the girl to the ship and there I hear the teen yell "HAY, I'M BACK" I saw about 13 people come out

"Ren hay how are you" a girl who was short and had black hair said

"Good, good, Ichi told me to give this to all of you," the girl said "hay wheres Kira?"she asked

"Right here," said a boy with blonde hair, beautiful green eyes which one was hidden behind his side banged. Then out of no were someone graded my arm and pushed me to the ship he had shoulder length hair that was a midnight blue color hair, sapphire blue eyes he was the same height as me and was pretty strong.

"Hay, Ren, we got some spy or some thing what do you want done with him?" he asked

"Gin? What are you doing here and let him go Satoshi," she told the boy.

"Like I said I don't trust you and when you go running off some where it makes me more entrusting of you pirates," I said

"Wait you mean we are getting both of them? I thought you said only that Toshiro prince?" the blonde boy asked and I could not stop staring at him because I know I knew him from some where but, I couldn't tell were.

"Yeah that's all explained in the letter so read it," the orange haired girl said. "well I'm going back you coming Gin?" she asked

"I'll go but not with you," I said she shrugged and ran off I leafed too but at a slower past then a hear someone scream

"Hay let go of me let go" I ran to the girl that was screaming, has soon as I got there I saw the female pirate and heard a loud crack and a blood rising scream. The two men that held her started to rip her close. I ran over to the first one and knocked him out with a blow to the head, then graded the second one and kicked him to the wall. Ren was on the ground unmoving I saw tons of blood so I ripped a piece of my shirt and tied it around the wound 'For some who can use magic she is weak' I thought to my self. I picked her up and carried her to the castle when I walked in I went to the infirmary and told them to do something. I walked out and crashed into the caption of the pirates.

"You haven't seen Ren anywhere have you?" he asked a worried look in his eyes it was the same look I get where I has worried about Toshiro.

"Yeah she in there I saved her from some guys but I think her arm in broken I'm sorry" I said I saw him run off and I went back to my room and crashed out.

I was fading in between sleep and and awake I was so worried about the ball later that night. I got up and got ready. I was walking down the hall when I saw Ren and Ichigo, Ren had her arm in a

sling and was wearing a floor length sea green dress and elbow length white gloves her orange hair tied up in a pretty not at the top of her head. Ichigo was wearing a black suite that show off his muscles nicely 'what the hell his a guy I can't think of him in THAT way' I yelled at my self I shook my head and walked over to them "Hello, why is your arm in a sling?" I asked.

"I was attacked and Gin saved me," Ren said then added "I told you he was good,"

"Gin, saved you? But he doesn't like you," I told them. Just then Gin walks up with the lord Kuchiki. Kuchiki Byakuya had long black hair that came passed his shoulders he to had on a black suit and white gloves.

"Good evening young prince, and how are you tonight?" he asked.

"I'm good lord Kuchiki and you?" I asked

"good as well," he answered.

SR: hay yall that's all

Toshiro: plz review thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

SR:hay I'm back...

Toshiro: I don't want to do it Ichigo u do it

Ichigo: fine ShadowRen does not own bleach

SR: its the sad sad truth but I do own Ren and other charter that I made up and the story is mine :)

Ichigo:can we just start all ready?

SR: yeah yeah let the show begin

I was walking to the ball room with my brother Ichi and the princes I still could not believe that I could not use my magic last night it scared me something like that has never happened it was a thing that Gin was there to save my ass. As I started to think of Gin I blushed I stopped I never blush or had a crush before 'I have to stop thinking like this' I yelled in my. " little sis come on" Ichi called me

"I'm coming I'm coming hold on!" I yell to him. We got to the ball room and I tried to stay clear of dancing it's not that I can't dance it is I did not want to hurt my arm more that it already is. At that moment Gin comes up to me

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Okay," I answered him. He was a really good dancer we spun around the room a few times. "Hay, Gin, why did you save me?" I asked him.

"I don't not. Why could you not save your self?" he asked me

"I couldn't my magic wouldn't work I've never had it not work before..." I trialed off. 'Why could I not use my magic I still can't' I thought. Gin looked at me like he wanted to ask more about last night when lord Kuchiki came up to us. He whispered something in Gin's ear and walked away. "what was that about?" I asked him.

"Nothing you need to worry about" he said I shrugged and let it go. After another four minutes I said that I was getting tried from dancing and need to sit down. My brother came and sat down next to me staring at the kid prince.

"Ichi, I thought you be drinking with Renji" I said he shrugged but said nothing. He looked at me and I could see he was still worried for me "Ichi, I'm fine it's not your fault" I told him.

"Ren, it is my fault I shouldn't of sent you out there alone and if the Gin guy hadn't been there I don't know what would happen I still can't heal it and it's eating away at your energy I worried if we don't do something soon you mite.."

"Stop, stop right there I'm not going to dye" I cut him off. He nodded and looked away just then Renji came over and dragged Ichigo with him to who knows where. I got up and saw he kid prince leaning on the far wall I walked over to him. "Hi, kid what you doing?" I said.

"Don't call me kid, and board I don't like dancing," the white haired prince said. Ichigo walked over to us and handed me a drink "What, the hell is the red head doing?" Toshiro asked when Renji ran into a wall and knocked himself out.

"He's drunk he always like that" I said grinning. I started to feel dizzy but I shrugged it off just then Gin came over to us. "how long till the party is over?" I asked .

"About another half an hour," Gin answered me I nodded and started to walk to the drinks. I got five steps and blacked out.

I saw her fall it happen so fast but slow at the same time. "Ren," I yelled and picked her up "Ren, wake up," I said shaking her.

"Ichigo, we need to get her to a doctor" Toshiro said to me.

"Fine," I said picking her up and carrying her there. we were there for about fifteen minuets when a girl came out. "Is she okay?" I asked

"I'm sorry but she been poisoned it will take a couple of weeks to fix it," she said and walked off. I saw Gin up and walk off some where and I did not care why I got up and walked to my room and fell on my bed.

SR: that's all for now I should be posting soon because I'm got to be in a car for a trip and I have nothing better to do :)

Toshiro: plz review thanks


	6. Chapter 6

SR: yo since Ichigo and Toshiro are doing something *wink* I have to do disclaimers so I don't own bleach. I should but I don't...

It have been three days since the party and Ren has not waken up. Right now I'm packing a little bag to go to go to the town next to us which is a two day trip. I'm going there to find a cure for the poison,I heard a knock at my door and I open it to find the captain Ichigo was it. "What are you doing here?" I asked he looked down at his feet to hide his eyes

"Why, are you doing this? I mean I thought you did not like us?" he asked.

"I'm the best person to do because, I know where to go and who ever did this knows I don't like you guys," I answered him. He nodded and walked away I shut my door and finished packing. I walked out to the staples and got on to my horse. It took me two days to get to the town of Ninmorre and a half an hour to find the shop I was looking for. I got in side and was calling out to the owner.

"Marea, you in here?" I turn around to see a woman with blonde hair.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here prince Gin what brings you here?" she asked.

"I need a cure for a poison can you come?" I asked her and she nodded and graded some stuff and we left. We got half way back before we set up camp I went to get some wood for the fire When I heard something moving behind me, I could see a shadow of a man.

"Why, are you going all this way to save someone you hate? The same type of people you killed your mother, and taking your brother. Why not let the girl dye? You don't know her why save her? Why do anything for them?" the man say. 'why am I does this everything he said was true so why do this' I thought and for some reason I felt the need to keep Ren safe and I by the way Ichigo reminded me of me when it came to Ren. "So, why don't you give them to me?" he asked.

"How do you know all of that?" I asked.

"I got my ways,"

"What do you want with them?"

"Oh, nothing really"

"Do you think that I'm that kind of person?" I told him.

"Oh well I'm still getting what I want from the girl she'll be dead by the end of the week" when he told me his I lost it I though the knife I had at him but, he vanished before it hit him he must of reappeared some where close because I could hear him. "next will be that brother of yours" I got back to camp and we went back that night. We got and I show Marea to where Ren is and shocked when I see Toshiro using some kind of magic to keep her stable.

SR: see told ya I would get a new chapter out soon so anyways hoped u like it

Ichigo: plz review later *waves uncaring like*


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo: this it weird I'm starting this that's because someone (Renji) give SR candy and pop.

Toshiro: ShadowRen does not own bleach.

SR: *yells*** **THERE WOULD BY ICHIHITSU IN BLEACH IF I DID

Ichigo: we know we know lets start before she does something stupid

SR: *covered in ice* to late...

I was trying not go in to a complete panic mode as I see my little sister like the dead when Gin was gone Ren had some sort of fit in her coma state, and Toshiro had to use some sort of magic I have never seen before on her then Gin came about four hours after that. Gin made everyone leaf the room Renji and I headed to our room when Toshiro stop me.

"Hay, Kurosaki, can I talk to you alone?" the little prince asked me I nodded at him and Renji went back to room to most likely sooth a crying Momo. I walked with the prince to a dark room that had only one candle lit he looked at me and took in a deep breath. " Kurosaki, do you think some one is out to get your sister?" I was to say the least shocked at this I never thought about it.

"I-I don't know?" I answered him "maybe? I never thought about it but that brings up a good point" I finished. I walked around the room thinking 'who would do this.' I stopped in place "It couldn't be him he was killed be who ells then?" I asked my self out loud.

"Who, was killed?" the white haired angle asked me. I look at him just for a second so me eyes didn't linger to long.

" Sosuke Aizen, he tried to steal Ren and I's magic which would kill us but I didn't know anyone ells knew how to steal magic," I told him. He nodded and he walked to the door which I was by. It being so dark the cute prince tripped on something and I fell with him on top of me we stayed like that for a minuet before he got off " ammm... good night young prince," I bowed and walk out of there a fast as I could when I got back to the room I flopped on my bed and past out.

****line break****

All I could see was black I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I felt like some one ells was in the room with me. "How is she?" some asked

"She is getting better is took three days but, she should be coming around soon," another voice answered. I wish I could open my eyes or move to ask what happened, then I black out again. I open my eyes to a faintly lit room I saw some ones shadow move out of the corner of my eye.

"Who's there?" I asked my voice was barely a whisper. The person move in to the light "Ai-Aizen I I thought you de-dead how are you a-alive?" I asked him.

"Well I'm here to make a deal with you" he told me then he walked closer to me then continued to speak "You see need you to help me little raven (AN: Ren means raven) I need some one to spy for me" he came right to me and took my hand in his, then kissed it.

"Aizen, why do you need me to spy and who?" I asked.

"My, little raven I need you to spy on the princes," he answered me. "If I do what I need to we can have the future you wanted" he whispered in my ear.

"Do you mean it?" I asked him "I'll do it," I said. He bent over and kissed me then was gone, I fell back to sleep.

SR: hay that's it for now  
ICHIGO:plz review and be nice :) byby


	8. HELP

Ichigo: ShadowRen get your ass out here no one is going to hurt you ( pushing a scared SR)

SR: yes that will ( try to run away)

Toshiro:(grads SR) get back her Missy and tell them why you have not posted in forever

SR: I'm so sorry that I have not posted but I have been so busy and I have not had any ideas for this story TT-TT please forgive me I will post when I have any ideas on what to write I will take ideas from you guys so tell me in a message or in reviews and I mite use them so please HELP

Ichigo: we will do requests from you guys for new story's in bleach. The pairings SR will do are hichiichi ichihitsu and a couple of others so leave ideas thanks


End file.
